User blog:Ceoxal/I try to make the best DBX ever
I'm not posting it on DBX wiki cause fuck it. Takes place in Trip's apartment Mario He has misaligned the QPUs. The Flash Speedforce. Asura He's mad. Very fucking mad. Saitama It's the special sale day and he missed it. Trip Somebody has said the word "melon". Candlejack Everyone has said his na YHVH Believes all his opponents are sinners. Great will isn't going to interfere. Godzilla Godzilla Junior is fucking dead and aliens are attacking. Mewtwo Is as strong as he was in R/B/Y. Goku Fate of the world is at stake, SSB4, his friends are dead, everyone's cheering him on. Popeye Has just eaten spinach, Olive Oyl has been kidnapped. Batman Has one year of prep time. Heaven Ascension DIO Has The World over Heaven and a thing called Hermit Purple over Heaven. Jotaro Kujo Has the same stand as the enemy. Has manga in his jacket. Yang Has Screwattack Semblance. Yoshikage Kira Lost his hand. One of the peeps here found out his identity. Donald Trump He has just made America great again and built the wall and Liberty Prime. Senator Armstrong NANOMACHINES SON. Superman He's using his Mary Sue powers of Pre-Crisis. One Billion Lions It's a billion fucking lions. Alain People are looking down on him and his Mega Charizard X while he wants to prove his superiority to his opponent. He also has his whole Pokemon League team. Squirrel Girl All of her enemies are offscreen. Kirby His food has been stolen and he's fucking pissed. Sean Murray Has all the power to create a universe. Jason Voorhees He's hearing his mother's voice in his head. He wants to protect Crystal Lake. Dante Dante must die mode. Has cutscene powers. Ed Has a rock in his shoe. A jawbreaker is on the line. Sarah is going to tell mom if he doesn't win. CWC He's seen blue arms. Sonichu has been insulted. He's been called "Ian-Brandon-Something". Curse-Ye-Ha-Me-Ha is ready. Fred He has the mystery machine, traps, and a plan. Hulk Hogan Said his prayers. Ate his vitamins. Drank some milk. Just slammed Andre the Giant in front of 90,000 hulkamaniacs in Michigan. Everyone wants to steal his freedom. Pepsiman The pepsi machine is broken. Everyone likes Coke more. Sundowner It's the good old days after 9/11. He's fucking invincible. Coop It's the last 5 mintues of the episode. Title belt is on the line. Jersey City is in perfect condition. Beck He's just made everyone in the room except his enemies cry like anime fans on prom night. Broly He just saw KAKAROTTO. He's having memories of his father. He's gone SSJ4. He's as strong as his creator claims he is. Abominable Snow Man Everyone is past 2,000 meters. Luigi Is doing nothing. Bill Wilson Someone just brought friends on his plane, and he isn't in charge here. ERIOIORE Maxed out STR stat. LAMAJ Maxed out DEX stat. Big Rigs Truck Has been reversing for 50 minutes. Schrodinger Is questioning the existence of his opponents. Mr. Domino NO ONE CAN STOP MR. DOMINO GiantDad Phase 1 initiated. Bass cannon is powered. All enemies are casuls. The legend never dies. Paper Mario Is at 5HP and has an infinite amount of danger badges equipped. Has access to every move with unlimited FP. Chancellor Palpatine Is the Senate. It's during legends. Has unlimited power. Currently in his prime. Radical Larry He means business. Is willing to vibrate through walls. The Battle Category:Blog posts